parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black-Tailed Jackrabbit
Jackrabbits are actually hares, not rabbits. Hares are larger than rabbits, and they typically have taller hind legs and longer ears. Jackrabbits were named for their ears, which initially caused some people to refer to them as "jackass rabbits." The writer Mark Twain brought this name to fame by using it in his book of western adventure, Roughing It. The name was later shortened to jackrabbit. They are speedy animals capable of reaching 40 miles (64 kilometers) an hour, and their powerful hind legs can propel them on leaps of more than ten feet (three meters). They use these leaps and a zigzag running style to evade their many predators. Black-tailed jackrabbits (Lepus californicus) are common in American deserts, scrublands, and other open spaces, including farms. They can consume very large quantities of grasses and plants—including desert species such as sagebrush and cacti. The jackrabbit's breeding prowess is well known. Females can give birth to several litters a year, each with one to six young. The young mature quickly and require little maternal care. Roles * It played The Easter Bunny in Rise of the Animal Guardians * It played Scout in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Dweeb in We're Back!: A Mojave Animal's Story * It played Thirty in Numberanimals Gallery Black-tailed-Jack-Rabbit.jpg BlacktailedJackrabbit.JPG Lepus Californicus.jpg Black_tailed_jackrabbit.jpg Black-tailed Jackrabbit.jpg Black tailed jackrabbit animal.jpg Jackrabbit, Black-Tailed.jpg melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-6173.jpg|Melody Time (1948) MSB Jackrabbit.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) IMG 6832.PNG Zebras On the Ark.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.jpg Stanley Jackrabbit.png Cats Dont Dance Rabbit.jpg Star meets Black-Tailed Jackrabbit.png Chowder Meets Black-Tailed Jackrabbit.png Jackie the Jackrabbit.jpeg Screenshot 2019-04-17 at 5.50.08 PM.png Rabbit in hugo lek och lar 1 den magiska eken.png Hare in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Hare gnifd.png 8D19EE4A-DAD5-4615-80EA-627691FF1DC8.jpeg Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-forest-animals.png TASwSaJ Jackrabbit.png Alphabet Zoo Jackrabbit.png Riley and Elycia meets Black-Tailed Jackrabbit.jpg Books IMG 4243.JPG E2AB65F5-D2A8-46CB-BEF7-10575322E30A.jpeg EA7E4147-070A-47A6-A0A1-E90B396324E6.jpeg 906B8E57-3BC5-4427-9A4F-3185A78E5325.jpeg 049E8492-81D2-4E3A-B60D-FED974A2E696.jpeg EAEA241D-9FF6-4698-8120-86F779F8FA32.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 78E4D50F-0CB9-461E-B151-2F0F47C84A9E.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (5).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (43).jpeg 55024A1D-AB32-42BD-BF1A-A4DB52B2CC6A.jpeg 5A416BFA-39CA-4760-8FCD-EA02621D8EF6.jpeg BC7EF6F4-16CD-4D7A-ACBE-BEA92A927D26.jpeg 1EEA2E58-24BB-4944-BADB-CA545DD22F9A.jpeg E2E28F87-8DBC-4B85-93DE-DFF854D106AD.jpeg 25E6B711-4772-4C02-8EA0-D8EB793E0B97.jpeg 2ED942A3-01E5-4366-AF7B-C2AE0F03A149.jpeg DDC9FAB1-4112-41DB-99F9-EF0C90399640.jpeg 76E43C3F-FACC-4A7C-9EDF-7CB4E95D0191.jpeg E3075BDF-F357-4A43-B414-B97EE7FCFCEB.jpeg C0B0B7AD-705D-41D6-8EC6-18F11C54CFC8.jpeg 643437EE-1477-44CE-AFC8-DA233F74346F.jpeg See Also * Antelope Jackrabbit * White-Tailed Jackrabbit Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Lagomorphs Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Oak Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Chowder Animals